Bit Error Rate (BER) is one of measures of reception performance in a wireless communication apparatus. The BER is defined as a ratio between the number of error bits to the total number of bits received. The smaller the value, the better the reception performance is. In some wireless communication standards, the upper limit value of the BER is defined. And generally, reception sensitivity is defined using the value of the BER, and a test for measuring the BER needs to be performed in a screening process of manufactured products.
It is desirable to perform such a test using an operation which is as efficient as possible and close to actual operating conditions of the wireless communication apparatus.